Babbles and Happiness
by garedandbacon
Summary: A bunch of one-shots based around characters from The Walking Dead Video Game. These chapters will sometimes be set in an AU, sometimes not. I'd be happy to take your requests.
1. Home, Dear Home

Luke sat on the plane alone, loomed with curiosity and excitement. The desolate vehicle was coming to a halt as it rolled against the smooth runway. Before too long, the 27 year old was off of the flying mechanism and collecting his rather small suitcase. He was away for a month, but he left his clothes at his family's house. While he dragged the luggage across the tiled flooring, he clicked his phone on, only to be bombarded with snapchats and texts from multiple people. None from his partner yet. An impatient sigh escaped his lips, but he walked out of the luggage collection area with a low head and a hand gripping his backpack. Approaching a nearby coffee bar, Luke ordered a regular latte, while still clicking his phone on and off, desperately hoping he would receive one text from him. After paying the money and thanking the server who put up with his awkwardness, Luke checked his phone once more. One message popped up. One two-lettered message gleamed on his screen, received at 02:23AM.

Nick

'I'm here.'

Luke was no longer feeling impatient. Nay, he felt eager and happy to see him. Luke grabbed his suitcase in one hand with his latte in the other and rushed out the automatic doors from the airport, looking around the countless cars to spot the blue pick-up truck which Nick owned. After being disappointed with not spotting him, Luke walked over to sit on the bench beside the door, only then realising that it was occupied by a man. The man. The man Luke was searching for. His icy blue eyes and burgundy hat were unmistakable features of Nick. With a gasp and a smile forming on his lips, Luke galloped over and stood before him, coughing to get his attention. Their eyes met, their eyes widened, their eyes recognised each other. Nick stood up in excitement and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. Luke returned the favour, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of cheap cologne that only Nick could pull off. They whispered each others names and a sweet 'I missed you'. Luke pulled away and looked up to catch a glimpse of his partners face, before pecking him on the lips and cuddling into him once more. Without words, the two walked back to Nick's car and clambered in the front seats. One hand went on the wheel and the other gripped onto Luke's hand, his fingers brushing slightly on the engagement ring given to him mere months ago. They were reunited once again, both gleaming with utmost happiness from seeing the other's face.

"Is Clem at home?" Luke questioned, showing concern for his adopted daughter, to which Nick nodded and hummed in positivity to the R&B tune of The Weeknd's 'Can't Feel My Face'. Said humming turned into singing quietly, and soon enough, the couple were blaring it out with passion and humour. It was a sheer half-hour drive back to the house, and when they reached the designated area, Luke felt his heart race when he thought of reclaiming his daughter and holding her closely again. One more quick kiss reached Nick's face before the latter flicked his keys out of the car and spun them until he found the house one, before twisting it quickly into the lock and opening the door. The young men pondered in, still smiling to each other when one of them looked over to the other. The first thing Luke did was place his suitcase in his bedroom and scurry to the other one, which held his daughter who was probably asleep. He cracked the door open, only to find that she was _not_ asleep and was instead indulging in a good book with a small torch used to illuminate the detailed words. Her head peered up, and her face brightened up even more than the torch when she saw Luke's tired but happy face in the crack of her doorway.

"Dad!" Was all she yelled as she leapt out of the purple duvet and clambered over to him, engulfing him in a long awaited hug —which Luke returned gratefully, "Hey, kiddo. Why aren't you sleeping?" His voice was laced with comedic value, only to be met with a giggle from the 11-year-old and the slightest hint of a yawn.

"See, you're tired! C'mon, let's get you tucked up." Luke scooped up the small girl and returned her into her own luxurious bed - the partners had spoiled Clementine rotten since the day they'd adopted her at the young age of one - before sitting on the edge of it and shining the torch on his face. The daughter only sat upright in her bed, "Can we sing please, dad?" She asked, her voice still quite awake but her appearance faltered at this aura. Luke tutted, "We can sing in the morning, but right now you're going to lie down, think about which song we're going to sing, and imagine us singing it." He was good with kids, and he'd been begging Nick to adopt again since Clementine aged to 9 years old. The now-older girl let out a reluctant 'okay' and snuggled into her covers, closing her eyes with the ghost of a smile still left on her face, "Goodnight, kiddo." Luke pecked her head with his lips and flicked the torch off, but before he left, he could hear Clementine mutter a reply, "Love you, daddy." She was then out like the torch she previously used.

Luke really loved his family, and he wouldn't change them for the world.


	2. Gone Forever

**Anzo: Thanks so much for the constructive criticism! I appreciate everything you've said, and** **will definitely remember your advice in future stories of mine. :D**

 **Lonelyroad68: Gosh, thank you so much. I'm glad my idea made you happy, I enjoyed writing it. :)**

 **Guest: I would be happy to take requests from anybody, and I'll attempt to write them in my own style. Thanks for the question. :)**

* * *

 _'_ _Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Clementine'_

Clementine was broken. And not just by wounds; her whole mind was corrupted with twisted thoughts and images of gruesome descent.

Her upbringing paid no positivities to this, she couldn't help but think of the one man who caused this. The man who made her heart weep for months on end, while still holding the capacity to make her feel loved.

His name was Lee, and he changed Clementine's life, be it for better or worse. Whenever she heard his name, she felt a little bit of her heart try to detach itself, meekly crying out for the man to hold it.

But Lee wasn't there, anymore. No, Lee had left Clementine alone in this godforsaken world. Alone with nothing but herself to keep her warm, or to coax her into happiness.

Clementine's mood was always akin to madness or depression, whether she was battling walkers or in hiding from them, she would be constantly thinking of rancid things. Images of friends gruesomely disfigured, or even reanimated played in her head. Multiple people were always there, in her mind, haunting her every move and action. Luke, Kenny, Sarah, Nick, hell, even Lee was judging her in her mind.

Of course, Clementine knew she was going crazier with every waking hour. But she didn't fight it, she embraced it. She was treading on a fine line between absolute anger and just plain mayhem. She wanted to go crazy, to lose her mind in this horrific place we once called 'Earth'. She craved the thoughts of eccentric and mental behaviour. But alas, the presence of her former guardian halted her from such delight. She heard his voice, begging her to become the young and innocent girl she once was. Clementine was far from innocent, and she felt like one hundred years had passed since she was last considered 'young' and 'frail'.

The determination to claim insanity was overpowering the mad Clementine, so much so that one day, she embraced the mere thought of getting bitten and lying to die. She even tracked walkers to feed on her, another realisation that she needed immense help. Too many thoughts on her mind caused this imagine to prove true.

It was a mirky and dirty night, where Clementine was flicking her lighter on and off, repeating it several times. The slow growl of a lurker not ten metres away from her made her heart flutter with glee. She leapt up, dropping everything she held at the time, and spun around until the creeping dead man was in sight, before bounding up to it with a grin. She had talked to it while it was making it's slow journey toward her, asking how many people it had devoured in that day, to be met with infamous growls and snarls that were all too familiar to anyone these days.

Once it was in arms-reach, Clementine panicked. Her legs had stiffened and she was unable to move. Her mind's clouds which had loomed over her ever since Lee had passed, seemed to clear and she was slowly regaining her normal-functioning mind in these dragging seconds. She squeaked and screamed but she didn't move at all when the walker snapped it's jaw onto her shoulder, creating a large gasp on the small victim of prey. Clementine had realised this far too late, then she whimpered as it snapped onto her arm, before weakly and meekly slashing it's head with her axe and murdering it.

Her mind was free, but her life wasn't. And with a few unsteady breaths, she sobbed in utmost fear and regret, curling up into the smallest posture, and gagging at the pain of these two bite marks. Her whole body was shaking, and her face was littered in tears, while her mouth produced the sound of broken tears and chokes.

Clementine was scared. Her extreme quivers made her heart weep even more, but it died down, only beating when it desperately needed to. She was dying, on her own accord, and there was nothing she could do about it.

 _There was nothing, at all, that she could do to stop the pain._

 _Except for one thing._

Her trembling hand wriggled around until it found her pistol, and with one lacking grip, she had lifted it to her chest and laid the gun upon it, before sprawling out onto her back and looking up to the starless sky. Her weak stature jerked slightly, every so often, but she knew - to end this suffering of hers and the dreaded madness she endured - that she had to stop everything.

With the fateful click of her finger lapsing over the trigger and one more weak sob, Clementine lifted the gun to her temple and her chin quivered. _This is for Lee,_ she thought, _you'll see him and everyone soon._

She clenched her eyes shut and never opened them again, for she had just pulled the trigger on herself and her hand dropped down in a limp state. Her whole body jerked up, but fell briskly back down once her brain had been destroyed. Her mind at peace and her body at stillness, Clementine would no longer suffer from sheer madness or depression. In fact, she was emitted to a white room, with everyone she held dear to her heart in view and touch.

Clementine was finally able to rest, no thoughts or anything to halt her happiness.

She was free.

 _'_ _Thou art lost and gone forever, dreadful sorry, Clementine.'_


End file.
